deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion
Scorpion is a popular recurring character from the Mortal Kombat series. He previously fought Ryu in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, he also fought Ghost Rider in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Scorpion vs Ace *Batman vs Scorpion *Blaze the Cat vs. Scorpion *Scorpion vs Boba Fett *Scorpion VS Dante *Mario vs Scorpion *Scorpion VS Dante Alighieri *Darth Vader Vs Scorpion *Scorpion vs Ken Masters *Scorpion vs Deathstroke *Scorpion vs Esdeath *Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger *Fulgore vs Scorpion *Gaara VS Scorpion *Ghostrider vs. Scorpion vs. Spawn *Guts VS Scorpion *Scorpion vs Heatblast *Scorpion vs. Hellboy *Scorpion VS Jago *Jin vs Scorpion *Kazuya VS Scorpion *Scorpion vs. Kratos *Scorpion VS Meta Knight *Scorpion vs. Morrigan Aensland *Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion *Scorpion vs Nightmare *Scorpion vs Ragna *Raiden vs Scorpion *Scorpion vs Rin Okumura *Scorpion vs. Sans *Scorpion (Marvel) vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Scorpion VS Spinal *Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero *Terminator vs Scorpion *Scorpion vs Tyrian *White Ranger vs. Scorpion *Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long *Fighting Game Mascot Battle Royale With Sub-Zero * Roadhog and Junkrat VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero * Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken With the Mortal Kombat-verse * Akuma VS Mortal Kombat Completed Death Battles * Scorpion VS Akuma * Scorpion vs Alucard * Scorpion vs Charizard * Cinder vs. Scorpion * Scorpion vs Cinder Fall * Scorpion vs Deadpool * Scorpion VS Dhalsim * Scorpion vs Dry Bowser * Scorpion vs Jason Voorhees * Espio vs Scorpion * Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion * Giratina vs. Scorpion * Greninja VS Scorpion * Pyro VS Scorpion * Scorpion vs. Ryu * Scorpion vs. Spawn * Spider-Man VS Scorpion * Scorpion VS Wolverine Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) (Hellsing) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) * Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) History Raised under the guidance of the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi became a great ninja assassin in order to provide for his beloved Kana and their child Jubei. In time, Hanzo's skills in battle earned him the alias of "Sasori." But Hanzo's fate was sealed when he hired by Quan Chi to steal the sacred Map of Elements, killed by Bi-Han of the Lin Kuei. But Hanzo is brought back from the depths of the Netherrealm by Quan Chi, who expressed an interest in the man being unaffected by Netherrealm's hellfire. Hanzo is then imbued with hellfire while being told that his Quan Chi proceeds to imbue Hanzo with hellfire while stating that his family have been murdered during their clan's slaughter by the Lin Kuei. Taking on name of Scorpion, participates in Mortal Kombat as retainer of Quan Chi to seek out his killer and overseer of the massacre: The Lin Kuei assassin he only knew as Sub-Zero. Scorpion remained loyal to Quan Chi until learning that it was the necromancer himself behind the events of his death and personally murdered his wife and child. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character Moveset *Kunai Spear **Closest real-life equivalent was called the rope dart **Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature **Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot *Hellfire Punch *Fire Breath *Leg Takedown *Flaming Backflip Kick *Scorpion Sting Wraith Abilities *Teleportation **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind *Neatherrealm Portals **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime *Control over hellfire **Explosive fireballs **Summoning flames under his opponent **Surrounds himself in harmful flames **Can even breathe out fire *Cannot die from physical attacks Fatalities *Spine Rip **Removes victim's head with bare hands **Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero *Toasty! **Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds *Hand from Hell **A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell *Spear Slice **Cuts victims in half and beheads them *Animalities **Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin Death Battle Info (Fanon) Weapons *Kunai *Axe *Ninja Swords Wraith Abilities *Fire Magic **Use fire-related magic (given by sorceror Quan Chi) *Summoning demons Fatalities *Annihilation **Teleports opponent to hell and summons his dead clan to defeat his opponent *Spear Shot **Fires spear into opponent's head, then pulls the spear out, obliterating it *Hellish Dismemberment **Tears off an arm and leg with his spear, then breaks their neck *Lava Pool **Pulls opponent into hell, then returns them as a skeleton *Split Decision **Slices the opponent's head and torso, kicks them, and cuts their head in two *Nether Gates **Stabs opponent with spear, wraps it around neck, kicks them into portal, and they return as a skeleton *Stop Ahead ** Throws fireball through opponent's chest, revealing the heart still beating, then as opponent falls forward, Scorpion slices off their face with his sword, exposing the brain *Who's Next? ** Summons stone pillar behind him, then throws kunai spear at opponent's head, yanks the head off towards him, then throws his sword in the same direction, pinning the head on the wall. His powers Feats *Defeated Kung Lao, Nightwolf, *''Cyrax'', *''Sektor'', and Bi-Han/Noob Saibot Defeated in their human forms *Killed Quan Chi. Faults *Defeated by Shujinko, Taven, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang), and Raiden *Overpowered by Drahmin and Moloch together *Manipulated by Quan Chi Gallery Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png|Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Scorpion_Kold_War.png|thumb| Scorpion (IGAU).png|Scorpion as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us ScorpionSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Scorpion (MKVDCU).jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Mortal-Kombat-Dc-HD-Wallpaper-1024x640.jpg|Scorpion vs Batman Game-Mortal-Kombat-2560x1440-Wallpaper.jpg|Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Ermac Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion.png|Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon.png|Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon Mortal Kombat - Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art.png|Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art GET OVER HERE.jpeg|If you see this on your page, may God have mercy on your soul. hsu-hao-killed.jpg|Scorpion kills Hsu Hao MKX_10_300-009_HD.0.jpg|After being killed by Sub Zero Trivia * Scorpion fought White Ranger in an episode of Super Power Beat Down (link). * In his spare moments, Scorpion is known to host his own cooking show, his first episode was making grilled cheese (link). * Scorpion was featured back on Screwattack: The Armory due to the fact they where talking about his throwing spear. Poll If Scorpion returned to Death Battle, who would you want him to face? Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Batman (DC Comics) Cinder (Killer Instinct) Akuma (Street Fighter) Jago (Killer Instinct) Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) Spawn (Image Comics) Jin Kazama (Tekken) Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Demon Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Skeleton Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Zombies Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed